Blind Target: The Chaste Kiss
by SaiyanBlack
Summary: "He was never one known to be good with words and just trying to express what he felt seemed near to impossible. But he'd always taken impossible missions, this should be no different." HY/RP *Blind Target* One-shot.


AN: This is exactly what happened in the epilogue of the Gundam Wing manga "Blind Target" and I take no credit to the G-boys or any other character mentioned in this as well as the plot line. What I did was I took the manga and translated it into story form and added a bit of thought and dialogue at the end instead of dropping it off like in the manga. So, basically, this is what I thought that part should end like . . . just my thoughts, okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blind Target: The Chaste Kiss  
  
Translated By: SaiyanBlack  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarms were going off and ringing throughout the abandoned colony. The ex-White Fang troops Ralph commanded were running back to the shuttles they used to get into the colony in the first place to attack the Gundams and their pilots. After having them realized they were being used, every single one of them wanted to get back at Sogran for using them to start another war when all they wanted to do was help bring peace. He'd deceived them into thinking that taking the Gundams was the right thing to do.  
  
"Hurry!" Ralph called to his soldiers, "We don't have much time!"  
  
A sound caught his attention and he turned to look at Chris. She looked worried, her blue eyes unsure of what to think anymore. In truth, Ralph felt the same way. How could it be that everything they had worked so hard to achieve was all a big game? How could they have been controlled like pawns? Chris's gaze looked beyond him and he followed it to look at the group of teens they had come to kill and were now willingly saving all their hides.  
  
"It's all set," Duo said, his face set in that serious mode. "Then we just disappear in the confusion after the blast."  
  
They planned on destroying the abandoned colony altogether to get the second squad of White Fang soldiers off their backs and make a clean get away. They each had separate plans and missions to destroy this parody of the White Fang once and for all. Each of them had a job to do.  
  
Quatre had to appear to show everyone that the assignation attempt had failed and he was still alive. Duo and Wufei were going to destroy the lunar factory to expose Century Discover's CEO's illegal mobile suit manufacturing. Trowa, Ralph and Heero were going to blow Sogran's cover and Relena, attended by Chris, were going to show themselves with Quatre at the Conference.  
  
"Take care, everyone," Quatre told the others as he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You too," Trowa replied.  
  
Quatre turned to Heero, "I'll make sure Relena gets to the conference hall." Heero nodded his thanks and Quatre smiled at him.  
  
"Great. We're outta here," Duo announced and turned to look at Wufei, but the Chinese teen had already stood away from the wall he'd been leaning on and started on his way towards their shuttle. Duo blinked, "Wufei? Hey . . . wait up!"  
  
He waved at the others over his shoulder and took off after the silent warrior. The three remaining pilots heard the steady beat of footsteps behind them in the corridor that led from the space port to the interior of the colony.  
  
"I'll be going ahead," Trowa told Heero and started to make his way over to the shuttle that they were taking with Ralph to Earth.  
  
Quatre, knowing that Heero and Relena may want to talk before they split ways again, took his leave. "I'll just wait in the shuttle," he told Heero with a knowing look and followed after Trowa.  
  
Heero resisted the urge to glare at the blond teen, but he knew that he indeed wanted to talk to Relena. Slowly, he turned to face her as she came up from behind him. She watched him with an expression in her cornflower blue eyes he couldn't quite read. Her politician's garb was as spotless as ever, even after all the things she had gone through in the past 48 hours. He had to wonder that if in any of the attacks on her life in the past year and a half she didn't look absolutely beautiful when he found her. It didn't seem to matter what happened, she could always look like she had just came from the salon.  
  
But her beauty wasn't fake like that. At least, not to him. He looked at her straight golden hair and remembered that it was as silky as it looked. Her skin too. He'd touched it only hours ago on their way to his rundown colony. He told her that who ever it was that was after them, he would protect her. But it didn't only apply to the people this time. He'd protect her as long as he could, no matter what the circumstances. And for some reason, he could swear that she knew that already.  
  
He nodded toward the shuttle, "Hurry, there's no time."  
  
She walked up to him, her steps a bit hesitant. Her eyes never left his, it was like they were stuck looking into each other's soul.  
  
"I know . . ." she replied, then added something as if it was a last minute thought. "Be careful, Heero."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. You have things to do. You need to stay focused."  
  
Still her eyes never left his. She clasped her hands in front of her, he knew it was a nervous gesture. She did it all the time when she was unsure of what she was saying or wanted to be understood.  
  
"You're a strong person," she told him, then smiled warmly, "but don't ask me not to worry for you. Because I want to."  
  
"Relena . . ." not for the first time he didn't know what to say to her. She constantly surprised him with her caring personality.  
  
". . . I had better get going," she said, finally taking her eyes away from his. She started to walk past him but on sudden impulse he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Relena . . ." he held her smaller hands in his calloused ones, holding them up between their bodies. She gasped and looked at his face, which was very close to hers. So close she could feel his shallow breaths meet with hers in the short distance between them. She could feel them brush against her cheeks and lips, and the feeling of being that close to Heero was sending shivers up her spine and her heart racing. She could count the number of times he'd let her come this close on one hand, yet alone having him initiate the proximity.  
  
"I . . ." he murmured. He was never one known to be good with words and just trying to express what he felt was near to impossible. But he'd always taken impossible missions and this should be no different. He stared into her deep blue pools, deciding that actions would be better than words. He hoped that she would understand.  
  
Slowly, he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss. Not only were her skin and hair soft, so were her lips. They were like candy, he wanted more. But he pulled away at that thought and released her hands to put one hand on her back and turn her toward the waiting shuttle. Only seconds had passed but they still needed to hurry. They were running on borrowed time.  
  
"Go," he told her directing her into the hanger, but she didn't move. Instead she continued to look up at him, confusion written in her eyes. "Go," he repeated and gave her a slight push away from him. She started forward, but she continued to look back at him as she went. He watched her for a moment before he tried to shake the thoughts of her out of his head, or at least to the back so he could think. He ran toward the shuttle where Trowa and Ralph were waiting for him and when he looked back, he just saw the blonde ends of straight blonde hair vanish into the door of a different shuttle. Sighing, he closed the pressure door behind him and the two space ships took off into different directions of space. 


End file.
